The Lost Child of the Negaverse
by Diva'sDream
Summary: “No! You can’t! You can’t take my baby away from me, Beryl! I won’t let you!” the woman cried out, clinging to the baby girl in her arms as it screamed in fear…


Lost Child of the Negaverse

By: Diva'sDream

Rated: PG-13 just to be on the safe side.

Category: Drama/Action/Adventure

Summary: "No! You can't! You can't take my baby away from me, Beryl! I won't let you!" the woman cried out, clinging to the baby girl in her arms as it screamed in fear…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prologue

_"No! You can't! You can't take my baby away from me, Beryl! I won't let you!" the woman cried out, clinging to the baby girl in her arms as it screamed in fear. The woman had never been this afraid of anything in her entire life. She couldn't believe what was happening to her._

_Just a couple of months earlier had been the happiest moment of her life, the moment her beloved daughter was born. And now a nightmare was occurring. Queen Beryl, the heartless bitch there before her, wanted to have the child taken away from her—forever._

_But the woman wasn't about to just allow that to happen. She wasn't going to just give up her beautiful little girl, even if it meant her own life. She would find some way to keep her daughter, her little angel, out of harm's way. She wasn't sure how to accomplish this… but she, rest assured, that she would find a way…somehow…_

_"How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" Queen Beryl was outraged that this woman had addressed her so informally, not to mention, spoken to her in such a disrespectful tone. It was utter insolence and she was not about to stand for it. She was going to make sure that this woman was punished for her actions later on, but first off, the matter at hand…_

_"Your Majesty, please! I beg you to reconsider this! She is all we have! If you take her away, I don't think either of us could bear it!" The man was on the verge of tears himself, although, unlike his wife, he refused to let them show. He held his sobbing wife and screaming daughter close. We was not about to take the chance of having either of them taken from him._

_"That child has caused nothing but problems for me since it's birth!" Queen Beryl said to them coldly. "Neither of you have been any bit focused on your missions since it came around. Whenever you're doing your job, you always have to run back here in the middle of everything to check on it whenever it cries. And even worse is when you bring it along with you on the missions! You're too focused on its safety to worry about what you're doing. I cannot and will not allow this sort of thing to continue!" She was angry again._

_"But, Your Majesty—" the woman tried to argue, but was cut off by Beryl._

_"No! I don't believe this; you should know better by now! Never question me!"_

_The woman tried again. "I'm sorry, Majesty, but I am begging you to please reconsider this decision of yours!"_

_"And I am telling you NO!" Beryl was just as persistent as the young couple before her. "Either you do as I say and let me send it to Earth to live, or I'll agree to let it live here, but as a slave who has no idea who it really is!"_

_The man and woman both hung their heads. There was no way around this. They'd been defeated and were to loose their beloved daughter either way. "Do I make myself clear?!" Beryl demanded._

_"Yes, Your Majesty," the couple replied at the same time._

_"Good," Beryl said in triumph, as the little girl in the woman's arms continued to scream and cry even more than before…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The girl awoke with a start, panting heavily. Her room was still dark, indicating that it was still in the middle of the night. She looked at her clock—sure enough, it was only 3:30 in the morning. …What had that dream been about? It'd seemed so real…

…But…it couldn't have been…could it…? At the moment, the girl didn't know what to believe. But, wait a second. Why was she so concerned about it? It'd all been only a silly nightmare…Hadn't it…?

…But then…who were those people…? Why _was_ she having a dream like that in the first place…? And…if it was all just a silly dream…then do those people, who she doesn't even know, look just the slightest bit familiar to her…?

'Ok, that's it! Stop it, Zoey. You're starting to sound paranoid. There's nothing wrong. It was all just a stupid dream. It doesn't mean anything!' the girl, Zoey, thought to herself, shaking her head to get rid of all the uneasy feelings trying to worm their way into her mind. She dismissed those feelings as simply her imagination playing tricks on her.

She looked at her clock one more time, sighing to herself. Then, she decided to simply go back to sleep. There was only one problem, though. She soon found that she couldn't fall back asleep. And so she laid there in her bed the rest of the night, dwelling on the dream she'd just had, and why it seemed to bother her so much. She sighed again and shook her head. "This is gonna be a _long _night…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Well, what'd ya think so far? I hope ya like it. No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome. I'll hurry up and write chapter 1—that is, if you guys like this chapter. I had this idea while watching the show one day and I felt I had to write it down. Please R&R!


End file.
